


Table For One

by cometsandbooks



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Bottom Steve Rogers, Leather Kink, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Porn With Plot, Restraints, Rimming, Sex on Furniture, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Spanking, Table Sex, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5472986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cometsandbooks/pseuds/cometsandbooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bottom!Steve gets some alone time and becomes a little too tied up in his fantasies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Table For One

**Author's Note:**

> Important to note that it’s all consensual, as it is a fantasy Steve has come up with and he has the control to stop it at any time if he were uncomfortable. This is my first time writing smut. Also, it’s intended that the person in Steve’s fantasy is Bucky, but you can pretend it’s any other guy really, marvel related or not.

It was late afternoon and Steve Rogers was sprawled out on his unmade bed, an arm bent under his head as a makeshift pillow. His dorm roommate James Barnes had just left, saying that he’d been hitting the college bars that night and probably wouldn’t return until early in the morning, so Steve had the place all to himself. He was a med student, and had recently become a test subject for some laboratory experiments with Professor Erskine, which involved the intake of a specially formulated serum that enhanced bodily movements and metabolic processes. Steve reminisced on the past week’s improvements from scaling his dorm’s flight of stairs at inhuman speeds, carrying the weight of all his class textbooks seamlessly, and the latest quirk he had found was a noticeable increase in epidermal sensitivity. In other words, he was overly receptive to every brush of contact against his skin, on any part of his body.

Steve brought himself back to the present, where the fingers of his left hand were lazily forming spirals in the fabric of his t-shirt above his ribcage. His eyes fluttered shut, blocking out the native bird calls and sounds of laughter heard outside the window of their small, open-plan dorm room. He didn’t get time for himself very often. He had plenty of classes that kept him on an extremely busy schedule, and if he wasn’t in a lecture hall slouched over a notepad, he was in the library, tersely scanning books to use for his steady flow of assignments. 

Steve let out a contented sigh and used one foot to nudge off his right shoe, before ridding of the other. They thumped onto the carpet, and he squirmed a little to get more comfortable on the bed’s soft duvet. The room was warmly lit by a lamp in the living area, and with the blinds drawn to the darkening sky, Steve ventured through his mind to his favourite fantasy.

A grey circle of light appeared, and then a metal table came into view. Steve is pushed from behind with a hand that prods his muscled back and guides him forward to the waist-high steel furnishing. Steve stumbled a little as the hand offered a final nudge before latching onto his right hip. Hot breath on his neck caused ripples of goosebumps to break out along his skin as lips quickly found and tugged on his ear lobe, moving down to begin sucking small hickeys into the crook of his neck. No words were needed, for Steve had done this many times before. He shivered involuntarily as the hand on his hip curved around and lightly traced a line from the base of his spine to the top. His hair was gripped tightly which tugged his head back in a claiming manner. 

Steve’s body shifted forward as he flung his hands onto the table to support his wobbly limbs, fingers curling over with the lust that had begun to spread in his body. Decadent licks found their way under his jawline, Steve’s eyebrows scrunching together and shuddering through an exhale. A warm, solid palm crawled up his chest, inching it’s way towards his nipple before flicking it until it became firm. Steve moans were growing urgent, his need for friction against his member was dire. A hand curled around his neck causing Steve’s hips to push back into the warm body, grunting at the promise of things to come. His pulse quickened at the sound of a moan behind him, the telltale sign that his partner was ready. Steve grinned thankfully, his body thrumming with adrenaline, the hardness growing rapidly in his pants.

The presence behind him, always out of sight, stepped back. This was the moment Steve had learnt to undress. His hands moved to the hem of his t-shirt, pulling the fabric up and letting out a small whimper as it dragged over his hardened, pink nipples. He discarded his t-shirt which immediately disappeared into the grey mist that surrounds them. His body was on fire, anticipation roaring through his blood and pooling in his stomach. He bit his lip as he moved to unzip his fly, crouching awkwardly to escape from each leg of his jeans. 

As he straightened, his shoulders jumped up with tension, eyes squeezing shut as a powerful slap struck his right butt cheek. He felt the prickle of raw heat dissolve into desire, spreading to every nerve ending. He felt all his blood running south and groaned impatiently. This earned him a second slap to the other cheek, much harder than the first. Steve’s arms were braced on the table, muscles taut from the flash of pain he felt before it turned to pleasure. His head dropped, beads of sweat beginning to form along his hairline. The hands from behind gripped Steve’s hips and pushed him forward once again until his crotch hit the edge of the table, indicating for Steve to move up and onto the surface.

Steve obliged, a noise of approval sounding in his throat at finally getting where he wanted to be. He hoisted a bent knee onto the table, before pulling his weight up and crawling forward to lie on his stomach, like he has done every other time. Steve moaned lewdly as his member came into contact with the freezing metal; noticing how indescribably good it felt. He tried to calm his breathing by sucking in some air but this proved futile when a hand wrapped around his left ankle and pulled it toward the bottom corner of the table. 

He loved this part, butterflies bouncing around his stomach, and arousal close behind. He turned his head toward the movements and laid his ear to the table so he could hear the slither and clack of the leather straps that secured his limb tightly to the table. Warm fingers encircled his right ankle and repeated the process, which only further pushed Steve’s member into the table eliciting an even hungrier groan, complete with an eye roll.

His partner complied to Steve’s eagerness, moving to the side of the table and placing wet, open-mouthed kisses along his lower back, working his way up until his was nibbling roughly just behind his ear. Steve let out a squeak, feeling his legs strain against the straps holding him to the table. Steve’s arms were always left free so he was able to prop himself up and not be totally unable to move. He had a safe word as well, but as he’d mentioned, words were never needed when his partner knew exactly what he wanted and how much he could tolerate. Although Steve’s arms were free, he was conditioned to never use them to touch his partner in return — it was all about Steve in these scenarios. 

His hands were balled in fists, nose scrunched up and the glistening lips of his mouth were set apart as feather-light touches tickled over his shoulders. Knuckle joints ground down over the jut of his hip bones, and a noise left Steve’s lips that he had forgotten he could make. His breathing kept a tempo with his racing heart, as broad hands roughly kneaded his butt cheeks. His member was leaking onto the table, jolts of pleasure plunging him into fits of gasping at each movement of the hands on his back side. His licked his swollen lips, feeling overly flushed, as small licks were placed to the backs of his thighs and he couldn’t help but arch up into the sensation.

Steve felt waves of pleasure rolling through his whole body, slithering into his veins as his partner worked his magical fingers on the inside of his thighs. He could feel his pulse thrumming in his member, his body far too hot all over. Steve’s hands had moved forward to grip the edge of the table, white-knuckled as he mewled at the attention he was receiving. A dull pain graced his restrained ankles but he barely noticed it over the sting of nails that bit his sides as finally a warm, wet tongue touched him where he had wanted to be touched since this began. 

Steve ground his member into the table and grunted, revelling in the fire building in his lower region. His cheeks were held apart as the heavy tongue continued to explore him, Steve grit his teeth and hoped his self-control could hold out a little longer. He swallowed thickly as the tongue was replaced by two fingers, easily sliding in thanks to the foreplay. His partner always knew exactly what he needed. Steve keened on the table, pulling at his restraints but was shushed to silence, a hand lay flat on his tail bone, pressing him down in his place. 

Steve’s pulse was everywhere as the movements sped up, thrusting and twisting inside him causing Steve to cry out at how unspeakably good it felt. His body had begun to shake, the fingers ceaselessly working into his clenching hole, high pitched moans escaping his well-bitten lips. Steve’s shrieks only spurred on his partner, who was confident in knowing that the friction between the cool metal and Steve’s throbbing member would be enough to get him off.

A sense of immediacy came over his partner who changed angles and thrust this fingers deeper than before, slamming into Steve’s prostrate. Steve writhed and ground his member into the chill of the table, a welcome contrast to the sweat that clung to his skin. His whole body was on edge and practically vibrating as he growled in the back of his throat, growing dangerously close to climaxing. His eyes were scrunched shut, feeling the electricity in the air, his heart beating loudly in his ears. The speed his partner was supplying was perfect, and he could feel his body about to reach the breaking point. 

He breathed like he was sprinting a marathon, barely controlling his lower body which jerked and thrust into the table as much as his restraints would allow. Steve was aware of his muscles tightening and everything down below was climbing to a glorious crescendo. He felt himself about to fall over the edge, when a loud bang startled him from his fantasy. His eyes flew open, and he was back in his pitch black dorm room, painfully hard member leaking into his hand, and quickly scanned the room for the source of interruption. He heard a second bump and zeroed in on a shadow moving in the light under the front door. It had to be James, struggling with his room key to get inside after his night out.

Steve knew he had seconds to act, frantically grasping at the bed duvet and hissing through his teeth as the cotton settled over his tense body. His pulse still drummed in his ear, his member was painfully hard and he felt like he would burst into flames with just one touch. Why did James have to arrive back in the dorm right now? Another ten seconds of his fantasy and he would have been gone. 

Steve squinted through half closed eyes as James stumbled gracelessly into the open-plan dorm room, nearly tripping on Steve’s discarded clothes that he must’ve thrown on the floor whilst caught up in his imagination. Steve’s drunk dorm mate barely threw a glance in Steve’s direction as he fumbled with the lock before moving toward the bathroom, closing the door and leaving his best friend in a smothering darkness. 

Steve blew out a shaky breath, lying on his back and rubbing at his eyes with clammy fingers. That had been far too close; being caught masturbating by his oldest friend was not a situation their relationship could handle right now. He shifted his body in the bed, finding his member easily with the knowledge that he could finish whilst James took one of his predictably long showers. One thing was sure, he would be applying to be a test subject for many more lab experiments, and made a mental note to ask for more of Professor Erskine’s serum as soon as possible. This was one college activity he was happy to give his consent for.


End file.
